NC-1 Gundam
History Centuries before the Solar Federation rose to power and united the solar system, numerous wars were fought over territory and resources, resulting in the deaths of millions. Eventually a mobile suit simply called Gundam rose up, and with it's pilot, single handedly ended the wars. The tale has become one of legend, with the name Gundam becoming synonymous with the concept of destiny and hope. When the Teran attacked, the Solar Federation was thrown into chaos, bringing rise to a new war. As the war stretched on, people began wishing for the return of Gundam. To answer these prayers a small group of scientists came together and attempted to create a new mobile suit powerful enough to end the war. However when this machine approached completion both the scientists and the prototype were destroyed by the Teran, shattering the hopes of many. The plans for the mobile suit were buried in the wreckage of the lab and were considered lost or ruined. Years later the plans were rediscovered by Ace Strike, who had taken shelter from a Teran patrol in the ruins of the facility the mobile suit was being contructed in. During an attack by the Solar Federation to retake the nearby city, Ace stumbled upon a reconnaissance team and was rescued. After reaching safety the safety of Earth he approached the Solar Federation to grant him the resources required for constructing a new mobile suit that could win the war. After meeting the president of the SF in person and pleading his case, he was given permission and placed in charge of the top secret NC Project. A year later a new Gundam, called the NC-1 (New Concept One) was completed. However before it could be transfered the base it was being constructed in was attacked by the Teran. Ace was forced to take control of the Gundam and hold off the attack until people could be escorted to safety. Technology and Design The NC-1 Gundam was the first step in several experimental technologies. The mobile suit was constructed with the best available materials and technology available, making it exceptionally powerful in terms of performance. One of the most fundemental technologies to it's design was the Twin Hole Drive. Twin Hole Drive The Twin Hole Drive, or THD, operated by creating a microscopic region of space and creating a black hole inside it which is then fed by a white hole. The black hole served to help remove excess energy while creating the gravitational forces required to cause a fusion and fission reaction simultaniously in conjunction with the white hole. The resulting collapse and expulsion of matter and light would generate astronomical levels of energy. The THD would siphon a portion of this energy before the black hole could consume it. This allowed the device to generate large amounts of power in a short amount of time. Originally the THD was intended to be used on larger warships only, however as research into it developed it was eventually extended to colonies and powerful anti-beam defenses such as large scale I-Fields. The NC-1 Gundam was the first mobile suit to ever incorporate such a power source. In order for a suit to safely use a THD, extraordinaryly complex algorithms would be required to calibrate the power source for such a small scale use. This resulted in the creation of the G-Driver. G Driver An extremely powerful computing system designed to maintain the THD while the Gundam was active. The G Driver ensured the THD didn't exceed 2% of it's output. The G-Drive accomplished this by constantly computing complex calculations and algorithms and applying them to the THD in order to keep it stable. Combat-wise the G Driver also handled the energy conversion from the THD to beam weaponry and I-Field. The system also contained records of all currently known mobile suits, weaponry, and other machinery and fed this information to the pilot via the HUD. The G Driver protected from the Gundam from being hijacked through a genetic and voice locked passcode. Armor Design The NC-1 Gundam was construced in a method that was unique compared to other mobile suits. While most were constructed around a frame, the entire machine was constructed in small sections and then pieced together. This was done to allow the mobile suit to absorb physical attacks and either stop or lessen the damage. The reason the mobile suit was constructed this way was because the Teran prefered physical weaponry rather than beam weapons, something the Solar Federation had little defense against prior the war as most mobile suits utilized beam weaponry. When struck, the armor appears to "collapse" inward slightly. This is the armor shifting to disperse the kinetic force throughout the body. While it had little use against bladed weapons, against solid weaponry such as hammers or bullet styled ammunition this made the mobile suit extremely resistant. However sustained attack or bombardment could overwhelm this defense. Variable I-Field While the Solar Federation had long employed I-Field Generators in combat, the NC-1 Gundam was the first to employ a variable I-Field. While the sheer output of the THD allowed for the mobile suit to sustain an I-Field indefinatly, the variable I-Field was more economic by activating the I-Field only in a certain area to disperse beam fire. This allowed the I-Field to be used at max strength without diminishing the mobility and performance of the suit overall. While most mobile suits had I-Fields facing forward, the NC-1 had a full 360 defensive barrier at all times. When not at full strength or deflecting a beam, the I-Field was active as a low yield electrical barrier that shielded the NC-1 from radar detection. Weaponry *'Variable Beam Rifle:' A beam rifle modifed to effectively utilize the output of the THD for several functions. When not in use the rifle was stored either underneath the Gundam Shield or stored on the back. **Rifle Mode: The weapon's standard function. The weapon can fire medium intensity beams at a steady rate. **Railgun Mode: The Rifle activates internal accelerators and fires high intensity beams at increased velocity. While this beam can destroy mobile suits in a single hit and even damage larger warships, it has a time lag of four seconds between shots as the weapon needs to vent the generated heat from firing. *'Beam Sabers:' Two beam sabers designed to draw from the THD. Because of the near limitless energy source the weapons didn't require periodic recharge as all their energy was supplied through the mobile suit's hands. The sabers can alter their lengths between Short Saber, Standard, and Long Saber styles. These were stored on the back when not in use. *'Gundam Shield:' A defensive shield constructed entirely out of compressed Regenium. Like the mobile suit itself the shield was constructed in smaller sections, allowing it to disperse kinetic force more easily. For further defensive strength the shield was anti-beam coated. The shield was mounted on the left arm. *'Vulcan Cannons:' A standard feature in all mobile suits. Two beam vulcan cannons were mounted on the head to intercept missiles and to bombard enemies at close range. The vulcans of the NC-1 were slighty stronger than others due to the THD. *'Hyper Bazooka:' An optional weapon for the NC-1 Gundam. Two bazookas that utilized accelerators to launch mortar shells at high speeds. Each bazooka was loaded with 8 Shells. *'''Gundam Hammer: '''A large war hammer constructed entirely out of compressed regenium. The head of the hammer was anti-beam coated to protect against beams. For enhanced destructive capability the head had several small booster verniers that fired upon being swung, doubling the strength of impact. The hammer could be stored on the back. Category:Gundam Category:Future Era